


Not Such A Bad Idea

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00005sa9/">
    <img/></a>
</p><p><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>'s August challenge was Harry/Hermione/Draco. </p><p>Challenge 3:<br/>
•	Drabbles must be between 400-450 words.<br/>
•	Your drabble must include the phrase, "I dare you...".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“There is no way I’m doing this,” Harry declared firmly. “In the dictionary under “bad idea,” this is the first example.”

“Please, Harry? For me?” Hermione asked, her bottom lip pouting slightly. Her eyes were wide pools of molten cocoa.

“Come on, Potter. I dare you…” Draco challenged.

“I said no. I meant it,” Harry snapped.

“Your lips say no, but your eyes say yes,” Draco smirked.

“My fist is going to say no, in another minute.”

“What are you so afraid of?” Hermione asked quietly.

Harry stared incredulously at the couple, sitting on a quilt in front of the fireplace. Hermione wore a dark crimson lace bra and panties, her chestnut curls cascading wild about her shoulders. Her husband had stripped to dark grey boxer-briefs which hugged his thighs and left very little to the imagination.

“Eternal ridicule? Abject humiliation? Or worst of all-“ –he winced- “-snogging Malfoy?” Hermione frowned. Draco snorted.

“Harry. Love,” Hermione stood and crossed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You promised me that for my birthday we would do whatever I wanted.” Harry sighed, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair.

“I know,” he said resignedly. She smiled up at him.

“It’s a little… unorthodox, I know, but… “ Hermione trailed off and blushed. “I just wanted to spend the evening with the two men I love more than anything else in the world.” Harry raised his head to meet Draco’s mercurial gaze.

“How exactly did she talk you into this?” Draco wanted to know.

“Lots of Firewhisky,” he said with a groan. “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t…” he trailed off, a blush colouring his cheeks.

Draco stared first at Harry, then at Hermione, as both of them turned distinctly red-faced under his scrutiny. He groaned.

“I really, really don’t think I want to know, but… tell me, Potter, what exactly have you been doing with my wife?” he asked quietly. Hermione started.

“No! No, Draco, I would never-“ Hermione broke off and sighed. “It was during the War. Harry, Ron and I were on the run, living together. It was only natural the three of us would…” she trailed off again awkwardly.

“Right. That’s enough. I don’t want to hear anything about Weasley’s love life, please. I might never recover,” Draco said, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Hermione laughed, and even Harry grinned.

The mood lightened, Hermione playfully loosed the belt cinching his robe. Harry shrugged out of it to reveal the black silk boxers he’d chosen for the evening. Hand in hand, they joined Draco in front of the fire.


End file.
